The present invention related to an electric connector mounted on a circuit board and connected with a mating connector. There is a type of electric connector provided with a shell around a housing of the electric connector. This shell prevents noise from being mixed into electric signals so as to remove noise effect on the electric signals.
According to the electric connector of this type, ground terminals connected with a ground pattern of the circuit board are only provided at the four corners and the respective centers of both sides of the shell. In this case, electric signals are easily subjected to noise effect when transmitted via terminals not given ground terminals nearby.